


Pretending

by Ibenholt



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Date night in Apatia.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a thousand times to magicgenetek for being my beta.

It wasn’t until he got home that it really dawned on Riki what he had done; he dropped his shopping bags in a chair so he could light a cigarette with shaking hands.

He knew Iason didn’t like the smell, but goddammit, this was his apartment. Technically, anyway. After taking one long drag, Riki put the cigarette out in a chipped ashtray, muttering curses to himself.

Everything in Riki’s place was expensive but plain. He didn’t feel totally out of place there, and it was nice to know that everything from the kitchen to the cleaning bots wouldn’t just fall apart on him without warning. He stripped down as he stepped into the bathroom, then stepped into the shower alcove to enjoy the waterfall coming from up ahead and the six cylinders spraying him down with soap and oils on each side.

For once, the bastard had actually warned him that he would be coming. He just hadn’t specified when exactly that would be. Riki supposed he should be happy for any kind of progress, but he was getting antsy imagining the door getting kicked down at any moment.

 

True to who and what he was, Iason was there when Riki got out of the bathroom. He stood with his back to him, inspecting the bags.

“H-hey!” Riki stammered.

“These won’t fit you,” Iason said as he pulled out a pair of jeans from the bag,

“They’re not for me.”

“Who, then?”

Iason put the clothes aside so he could drift to Riki, tugging at his robe. Riki withdrew so he could press a finger into Iason’s firm chest. “You, ya dummy.”

“Why?” he asked, continuing to tug at Riki’s bathrobe belt.

“I wanted to take you out.”

Iason blinked, but didn’t stop. “Out?”

“Dinner. And…,” Riki shrugged, doubt starting to settle in him. “I dunno, whatever the fuck people do after dinner.”

“I believe that would include removal of clothes, rather the purchase of them,” Iason purred.

“You’re gonna stand out in these things,” Riki retorted, grabbing at the tunic when Iason finally pushed the robe off his shoulders. “The Elites running around here are never left alone.”

“I understand. You wanted me all to yourself.” Iason leaned down so close that Riki could feel his cool breath.

“Fuck off.” Riki grumbled, but he accepted the kiss. Perhaps that was a bad idea, because he suddenly found himself on the sofa with an excited Blondie on top of him.

Iason kissed, licked and bit him until he was unable to do anything but just lie there and take anything he gave him, including his own belt tied neatly around his wrists. It felt like it had been months instead of three days. Waves of relief and heat went over his body as Iason’s fingers curled around him, 

“I’ve missed you, Riki,” Iason sighed into his ear. Riki wasn’t able to respond because the pet ring went off, sending even strong pleasure waves through him.

Iason ended the session by covering him in kisses. When he had finally reached the last spot on his neck, he sighed contentedly, untied Riki and propped himself up on his elbow, and murmured, “I don’t want you to spend money on me.”

Riki was still catching his breath, brows furrowed in mild annoyance. Bastard was still fully dressed and hadn’t even broken a sweat, while he was probably looking like he’d just spent two hours in the gym.

“It’s not like you would have worn them if I went dumpster diving for’em, would you?”

“Probably not.”

“And if you wear my clothes, you’re just gonna look stupid.”

Iason ran his finger over Riki’s hip. “I thought too tight and short clothes were in-style around here.”

Riki hardly wanted to talk about how it was more out of necessity, so he just sat up and reached for his robe.

“Besides, you paid for ’em yourself.”

“How so?”

“Well, I work for you, don’t I?”

“You work for Katze who works for me.”

“That’s a yes.”

“Very well. But this will be the first and last time I let you do this,” Iason said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m supposed to spoil you, remember?”

“I ain’t spoilin’ no one. Just don’t want some stuck-up elite to disturb us.” He flailed when Iason pulled him back into the bed and hugged him. “What the hell…!”

“You make me so happy.”

“What?”

“You really do want me all to yourself.”

Riki turned around to tell him off, but Iason’s eyes pulled him in.

He didn’t know how long they lay there, but he eventually found the strength to pull himself out of the iron grip and stand up.

“I gotta shower again. Try the clothes on, wouldja?”

As soon as the door to the bathroom shuffled shut, Riki slapped his hand over his face.  Fuck.  What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t do this. He couldn’t.  

He let the robe fall again and stepped into the still wet shower, ordering cold water and lots of soap.

That man out there who had looked at him with such tender eyes was the very same who had tortured and humiliated him. The man who had made him a pet.

The man who had fed and clothed him.

The man who had broken him. 

The man who had saved his life.

The man who had alienated him from his gang.

The man who had listened to him and freed him from Eos.

The man who now left work early so he could spend the evening watching movies with him. The man who got up at ungodly hours so they could sleep in the same bed.

This was the man he was going to take out on a date.

And he thought that taking Iason out for fucking burgers and a shake was somehow a decent thank you for listening to him for the very first time - not even half-assing it, but making Riki feel like fucking royalty. As if they hadn’t spent years eating food with imported ingredients and names so fancy Riki felt like a moron every time he tried to pronounce them.

He didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

Iason had changed. The year away had made that obvious. Right before Iason had let him go, he had mellowed a little. Perhaps he had been content with Riki’s broken behavior. But once he came back… 

He rubbed his hair violently with the towel, hoping to make the thoughts stop, even for a bit.

 

Iason had gotten the jeans on, but nothing else. He was standing in front of one of the many bookshelves in the apartment and flipping through a beat-up copy of ‘The Weathering Continent’. His hair cascaded down to the small of his back, tempting Riki to dig his fingers into it.

“I think I got you a shirt, too.”

Iason nodded. “I’m glad you’re still reading.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You told me you never got much time to do so in Ceres.”

Once Riki returned to Eos, he had read to stave off boredom. The pet salons weren’t an option anymore, and Iason was pulling every string to avoid taking him to pet parties. The few they did attend were trials in keeping his temper reigned in as both elites, businessmen and pets looked him over and scrutinized him like he couldn’t hear them.

But then the constant taunts from the elites and their pets about his age started cutting through him when nothing else did, and the wounds festered. He started fearing he would grow content in the Eos tower, in Iason’s home. He had imagined himself having turned 40, coming out to eat breakfast and being informed that his master no longer had any use for him. He saw himself returning to the slum like so many others, defeated and unable to function in the rough environment. He’d be humiliated and laughed at by the snot-faced Guardian ‘graduates’, and then… then he’d fade away. He’d spend his days getting high and become one with a bar stool somewhere, dreaming about his glory days and reflecting on where it all went wrong, over and over until he died.

So, he read. He started out with trashy, pulpy stuff that Iason only kept because they were gifts or important first editions a collector of Iason’s caliber simply HAD to own! Then he worked his way up to novels that were famous for flowery language and grand plots.

He read books about art and politics and did all he could to absorb what the hell was between the pages. All so he could still be of value. So that when Iason banished him back to Ceres, or maybe let him keep working here in Apatia, he would know enough to get by. 

“Yea, well, kinda busy not getting my head bashed in,” Riki said at last. “Besides, there weren’t a lot of books there in the first place.”

Iason nodded, then held up the copy which was so worn that the cover was strained almost white. A souvenir from the penthouse.

“I see Hubert’s flop is still your favorite.”

“It’s underrated,” Riki said, snatching the book out of his hand. “And you guys are lousy critics.” He placed the beaten book next to the new illustrated hardcover Iason had brought with him.

“Enjoying the view?” Iason teased. Riki grunted when he realized he had been busy staring at him,

“No, just amazed at what a slow dresser you are,” Riki deadpanned. “Maybe we should call Cal and get him to help you.”

“I am perfectly capable of dressing myself,” Iason said primly. “I merely wanted to prolong the process, as you tend to let your cleaning rituals last.”

“You ‘merely’ wanted to give me a show, you damn…”

“Is it working?”

Riki shrugged, trying and failing to hide that it was working. The most informal he had ever seen Iason was when he was naked, and even then, there was a weird regality to him. This made him seem – human.

The jeans hung low on his hips, hugging all the right places. Riki couldn’t help stealing another glace as he made his way over to the bags and pulled out the grey shirt. Broad shoulders and slender waist were put on beautiful display in a way that the tunic didn’t allow for.

 Iason rubbed his hands over the material and the buttons near the neckline.  “I’m impressed, Riki.”

“Don’t be. I called Cal about your measurements.”

“He misses you.”

Something tightened in Riki’s chest. “I miss him, too.”

Iason seemed to be waiting for something, but when Riki looked away, he continued to rummage through the bags, hauling out shoes, a simple necklace with three dark spikes attached, and a suede jacket.

Once he was dressed, Riki nodded at him, “That’ll do. But what are we going to do about this?” He took Iason’s hair between his fingers and twisted a strand thoughtfully between them. “I forgot to get you a hat…”

As he spoke, the white-blond hair turned sandy and shoulder-length, while Iason’s eyes became a shade of brown that had Riki craving chocolate. His complexion went from creamy to peachy, and a drizzle of freckles appeared over his cheeks and nose. The elite perfect features were still there, but with the makover, Riki doubted anyone would suspect. Pretty boys were all around in Midas.

Iason put his hands into his pockets, slumping a little. “How do I look?”

Delectable. “Like a damn dork. Come on.”  Riki threw the bags at him and marched ahead, beet red in the face.

 

They had been walking for five minutes when Riki felt Iason’s hand grab a hold of his and braid their fingers.

“What…?” Riki looked up and followed Iason’s gaze, seeing all the couples walking around hand in hand. But the two Iason were staring at were a cute guy with dark red hair was clinging to the arm of a tall man with honey colored dreads and a goatee.

“Do you think Katze and Raoul decided to go out, too?” Iason murmured.

“I hope not, for Katze’s sake.”

“Raoul is a very loyal companion.”

“He’s a stuck-up mad scientist,” Riki snorted. “I’d feel more comfortable leaving him with Gideon.”

“Gideon is perhaps more fun in the long run, but also more likely to exhaust him completely.”

“Can’t be worse than Aisha.”

“Well, I’d rather we avoid giving Katze a cold. Aisha could freeze him in place just for breathing wrong.”

Riki burst out laughing, “That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say about another, um…” he paused a little as they passed someone, “friend.”

And then he paused, the smile fading. He looked up to Iason. “Are you in trouble?”

Iason peered down at him.  “Trouble?”

“For this. Gettin’ me outta there and putting me up.”

If Iason was agitated, which he often got whenever the topic of Riki’s relocation came up, he was doing a swell job hiding it. He simply rolled his eyes and sighed. “This again?”

“I… Um…,” Riki looked down at his feet. “No one would do this for their pets, usually.”

“You’re not a usual pet, Riki.”

“I know that.”

Iason took his chin between two fingers, forcing him to look up. Despite the changes, Riki felt as if his clothes were melting away to reveal a pet outfit and collar.

“You keep questioning my motives, Riki. I don’t care for that.”

“I know! I just…” Riki’s eyes flicked away, then back to Iason. Away, back. He didn’t know if he should draw back or draw closer.

“Are you worried for me?” Iason asked. Riki mouth felt incredibly dry, and when he didn’t answer, Iason leaned in closer, “Well?”

Riki wet his lips and finally answered: “M’just showing gratitude. Trying to, anyway.”

He made a panicked noise when Iason released his chin, but grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alleyway, pressing him up against the stone wall.

“W-wait!” Riki yelped.

“I can’t.”  He gasped as Iason’s hand wound up under his shirt, “Gratitude, was it?”

“Iason, c’mon…”

Riki started when he heard a trashcan falling over. Turning to the side, the redhead from earlier was kneeling in front of the blonde, looking anything but shy as he detached himself to grin at them. “Hey. Wanna join in?”

“Shut up, Vix! And you two, we were here first! Fuck off!” the blonde yelled, reaching in his jacket and hauling out a knife.

“Chill the hell out, bitch! It’s darker than your mom’s pubes in here, no wonder we didn’t see ya!” Riki snarled.

“The fuck did you say to me!”

The blonde yelled again, only to go slightly wobbly as his boyfriend got back to work. He winked at them and made a shooing motion with his hand. Riki suppressed laughter and dragged Iason away.

Iason kept on looking behind them as they swept down the sidewalks.

 

“Now you’re starin’, man.” Riki said, peeking up at Iason. It had taken him forever, but he’d realized that he’d need to search Iason’s eyes if he wanted an inkling of what he was thinking. Now he looked mildly confused, and it suited him damn well.

“Are those kinds of confrontations normal?”

“Sure they are. The guys here are territorial, even if it’s just for a spot to piss or fuck. Woulda been worse in Ceres, tho. They’d shiv you for staying for as long as you did.” He shrugged. “But warn a guy next time, wouldja? Gotta scope out first. Not everyone is as friendly as Red back there.”

Iason was about to say something, but Riki sped up at the sight of red, orange and white, and a broken sign, dragging Iason forward.

“We’re here.”

 

“Welcome to Yummy Yummy Burgers, the burgers even the elites go ga-ga for! What can I…” The face of the man behind the counter sank as he saw them. “Aw, man, I knew a guy as cute as you would have a boyfriend,” He said to Riki, sighing dramatically. “I’m so unlucky. Ah well… What can I get you two turtledoves?”

“The usual, just double it,” Riki said.

The man behind the counter winked at Riki and turned around to scream the order into the kitchen.

~

“I have no idea what’s in these, but they’re really good.”

Iason decided not to analyze them. The place had been as clean as it possibly could be. He opened his box. A thick slab of meat dunked in various sauces and decorated with salad and beef tomatoes between a sliced bun looked back at him. They were sitting at the top of an abandoned building that Riki had claimed as his own, as natural as a lion in his territory. And as the proud owner of the building, he had dragged out a large table and a bench they could use. He was digging into his burger, not caring that some of the sauce fell on his shirt.

“They’re…  quite messy.”

“Sure are. That’s part of the fun,” he said, mouth full. Iason smothered a laugh. “Try the fries first.”

Riki shoved a few into his mouth, only to have Iason turn his head and nip the ends of them with his teeth, making sure that their lips brushed.

“Your own, jerk!” Riki pulled away and shoved him, which didn’t even make him budge,

“I prefer this way,” Iason purred. “I have to slowly get used to this new food.” Then to emphasize his point, he leaned in and licked the dressing off his cheek.

“Weirdo,” Riki muttered.

~

The night air was settling in, and Riki wrapped his jacket tight around himself for warmth. He climbed onto the table and laid down.

“What now?” Iason asked.

“Stargazing, course.” He gestured for Iason to join him.

“Of course.”  The table made a threatening noise as Iason placed his weight on it, but stood firm. Riki grunted as something fell over him, engulfing him.

“You looked cold,” Iason explained, now without his jacket and studying his necklace.

Riki was about to say that he wasn’t cold at all, and what about him, but then he remembered that Iason could have been dropped naked into a winter night and come back only slightly annoyed.  The advantages of being an elite.

Unbidden, the thought of Iason the slum mongrel appeared. What if he had been a part of Bison? Of course he’d want this strong giant in his gang. He’d be bound to attract attention, being as beautiful as he was, but if he could rip people’s heads off, he’d likely not be bothered by creeps.

Hell, he’d probably have Ceres in the palm of his hand within a few months if Iason…

Riki shook his head, cutting off that train of thought. There he went, fantasizing again. He looked at the other man, at the serene face, and sat up.

“Yup, the stars still look the same. We can go now.”

“Wait,” Iason said, not like an order but a desire.

“What?”

“Can we stay here just a bit longer?”

“OK?”

Iason held his arm out, and Riki slowly allowed him to pull him close until he was resting his head on his chest.

“Just figured you’d be bored,” Riki said into Iason’s pegs.

“Not when you’re here. Never,” Iason whispered, kissing his forehead. “Will Katze be angry if you’re late?”

“I don’t have work tomorrow.”

Iason hummed in approval and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

He had dozed off. He only woke to the sound of Iason’s whisper:

“Could we be happy here?”

Riki stared at nothing for a moment, then he dared to looked up. “Iason?”

“You have to wake up. Look at how bright they are.”

Riki leaned his head on Iason’s shoulder and offered the same stars an admiring look.

This. He wanted this.

And tonight, he could.

 

 ~

 

“IASON, IT’S REPULSIVE!”

Orphe had not raised his voice in years, and it was amusing Iason greatly. “LOOK AT YOURSELF! WEARING THEIR CLOTHES, EATING THEIR FOOD!”

Iason did look. He saw two men, one with dark hair and one with light hair eating and talking. He saw Riki smiling as he bit into the burger, and that he actually blushed when he had licked dressing from the corner of his mouth.

“Riki paid for all of it.”

Orphe gaped and made a noise like a limo with engine troubles.

“You could have been discovered,” Aisha said as calmly as he said everything else,

“I was. By you. And I’d rather you keep this to yourselves.”

Aisha said, “Iason this is…”

“REPULSIVE!” Orphe repeated.

“Very well,” Iason said with a shrug. “I have duties to attend to. Unless you’d like to remind me of all my other nights this week, I really should be going.”

Neither of his brothers said anything, and Iason turned to leave, then turned back to the two. “Oh, and do send me the pictures. I’m thinking of putting together a scrapbook.”

His hair danced behind him as Orphe made a noise sure to crack every screen in the room.

 

~

 

“My men tell me you were seen with some guy the other night.”

Katze’s office was in severe need of redecorating, but Riki wasn’t sure what was needed, so he just glared.

“And?”

“I’m not your babysitter, Riki.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

“Regardless, this is no way of paying Iason back for all he’s done.”

Riki wanted to shove his finger into Katze’s chest and tell him he could put that sentiment so far up his ass that it would come out of his nostrils, but he managed to keep calm. And he could appreciate to some degree that Katze, despite being his stoicism personified, seemed upset that Riki was potentially cheating on his old master.

“He seemed happy enough.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you check the footage?”

“Not yet…?”

Riki grinned. “Maybe you should.”

Katze obliged, narrowing his eyes as he leaned towards the screen. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose,

“My men are so fired.”

“Or buy’em glasses, I dunno.”

“Is that photographic evidence of Iason Mink eating a Yummy Yummy Greasy-burger?”

“Sure is. He stole my fries, too, the asshole.”

As if in cue, the image of Iason stealing via kissing showed up, and Katze sighed. “Riki, what…”

“You said yourself that he’s risking a lot for me. Just figured I’d show that I’m glad to be out of Eos.”

Katze pursed his lips, but finally shrugged. “Alright. It was sweet of you, I guess.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He was on his way out when he stopped,“By the way… you got a cousin or something in Apatia?”

“Cousin?”

“Yea. Vix.”

“… _what_?”

“Nevermind. I’ll ask him myself.”

He left, and Katze was left with another headache and another reason to light up his fifth cigarette that day.


End file.
